Integrated circuit (IC) technologies are constantly being improved. Such improvements frequently involve scaling down device geometries to achieve lower fabrication costs, higher device integration density, higher speeds, and better performance. Along with the advantages from geometry size reductions, improvements to IC devices are being made. One such IC device is a Schottky barrier diode. The Schottky barrier diode comprises a metal in contact with the surface of a semiconductor material. Schottky barrier diodes exhibit very low forward voltage drop, switching speeds that approach zero time, and are particularly useful in radio-frequency applications. However, conventional Schottky barrier diodes exhibit higher than desirable leakage current and parasitic resistance.
Accordingly, what is needed is a semiconductor device that eliminates current leakage and reduces parasitic resistance.